


Ramblings of a Crazy Old Hermit - Day 91

by crazyoldhermit



Series: Obi-Wan Kenobi: Ramblings of a Crazy Old Hermit [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blue Milk, Gen, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyoldhermit/pseuds/crazyoldhermit





	Ramblings of a Crazy Old Hermit - Day 91

TATOOINE - Day 91: 

Banthas!!! That's where blue milk comes from, BANTHAS. Filthy beasts. Have you ever smelled a bantha?! Imagine a dozen dead womp rats rotting under the twin suns of Tatooine for a week or so. A rancor comes along and eats these rancid corpses and when it defecates them out this is what a bantha smells like! Lovely. I discovered the horrible blue milk secret when I approached the Lars homestead and saw Beru milking the wretched beast. When she noticed me she smiled strangely and began milking the bantha in a most unladylike manner. I quickly moved passed her and was met by Owen at the front door. He refused to let me see young Luke, claiming he didn't want to wake him from a much needed nap. So instead we had a heated discussion about my role in the boy's life. I asked if he and his wife planned on adopting Luke and giving him the Lars name. He said "absolutely not." So I reminded him that keeping the Skywalker name would be extremely dangerous for them. He snickered and replied, "Yeah, and Kenobi is a real safe name." I never wanted to force choke someone so badly in my life.


End file.
